Soul's Desire
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Just alittle oneshot of Yonekuni and Shiro; Yonekuni finally figures out what he wants! Let's all say hurray! Please enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Why is it that my soul desires you so much? _Yonekuni thought wistfully staring at Shiro, while his soul screamed with longing. _Damn it. _The stoic Shiro Fujiwara, the once described '6 foot 4 paragon of seriousness with nerdy hair' now constantly consumed Yonekuni's mind and Yonekuni was not happy with it. There were so many levels to Yonekuni's frustration that it might have been hilarious if someone else was experiencing it.

_How can he possibly be so enticing to me? _The fact that someone of Shiro's size and stature could ride Yonekuni and cry out with the sweetest moans. The kind of moan that drove Yonekuni wild on top that. The most perfect sound that Yonekuni imagined his bitch, his female, his bed-mate, should make. It was maddening to the heavy-seed.

_Why does he actually love me in the first place?_ Yonekuni knew and would easily admit that he could be the worst kind of bastard on this planet, especially to the same sex. So how in the world did Shiro come to fall in love with that bastard? _Is he even really in love with me?_ Logically it could be some sort of infatuation, or maybe the natural pull a heavy-seed had, the attraction to the power of a heavy-seed.

Even worse: _How do I keep him in love with me?_ Yonekuni knew he would literally rip out another's throat if they thought it okay to pursue the wolf that Yonekuni's soul already considered his. And that Oushou bastard would no doubt jump on the opportunity, should it arise, that Shiro left Yonekuni, which at this point (let's be realistic) might be a real ending to this story. _How do you court another guy?!_ Yonekuni knew there was no way he could go 'prince charming' on Shiro like he did with the girls, it was just...impossible for the croco.

Worst realization:_ What is the unconcious me like? Maybe that's who Shiro really loves..._ Yonekuni knew he had reached a new low when he was jealous of **himself**. Was he really so kind when he was unconcious that it made up for the general asshole-ness Yonekuni displayed towards Shiro on a daily basis? Yonekuni couldn't even fathom himself that way; his love-making skills were definitely up to par, but he was by no means a 'cuddly, soft lover'. If he was going have sex with someone (and not that pathetic pre-sleep sex routine), if he was going to make someone writhe all night, make someone completely lose it, he was going to be aggressive, and oh how he was going to mess his lover up.

Yonekuni barely kept himself from growling low in his throat at that thought. He could only remember one time, a single time in all the sexual escapades he'd experienced, that someone had been able to make **him** loose it, make **him** lose all control, make **him** get so hot that he thought he might melt, and that, of course, was the single time that he had conciously held Shiro.

Isn't it great to make the full circle and get back to _Why the fuck do I want you so damn bad?!_

"Ma-Madarame?" Shiro inquired, peering at Yonekuni from over his book. Yonekuni had been trying and he was giving himself some major props for being able to get over himself and have Shiro over to his house for an afternoon, under the guise of it being studying (really, Yonekuni just wanted to figure himself and the wolf out). Now though, Shiro was looking alittle freaked out, like he might dash out of the room at any moment, and Yonekuni couldn't blame him, he knew he had a piercing glare on his face right now. "D-do you want me to go home now?"

_Do I let him go home? _His internal debate had gotten worse since the Christmas' party where the croco had realized that he very much wanted Shiro, but he still really hated other males.

Shiro seemed to take his silence as a 'yes', standing, gathering his things, putting it all in his bag. _He's leaving._ Yonekuni's soul flared, demanding the warmth of Shiro right at this moment, and the heavy-seed found himself moving before he knew what was going on. "Madarame?"

Yonekuni had grabbed the wolf by the arm, his grip unbreakable, "Wait." _What the hell am I doing?! _

Shiro dropped his bag, staring at Yonekuni, his cheeks turning a pink color, "Why?" The wolf licked his lips, Yonekuni's attention instantly drawn to the beautiful roll of his pink tongue. '_Why'?! Like I'm going to let you leave! _Yonekuni caught Shiro's lips, demanding entrance to the heat of Shiro's mouth, commanding Shiro to come closer with a tug on his arm. Shiro eagerly gave into both of Yonekuni's forceful requests; opening his mouth for Yonekuni to explore, pressing his body against the blond, letting out a shiver from the intimate contact. _Wonderful. What a wonderful reaction._ Yonekuni knew it was his favorite thing about Shiro, this warm, sensitive, slutty only for Yonekuni, body of his.

"Don't go." Yonekuni growled out, already ready to throw Shiro down on his bed and make a real mess of him.

"Madarame?" Shiro's confusion was evident, but he would give Yonekuni whatever he wanted; Yonekuni's soul knew that well. He pushed the wolf back towards the bed, cupping Shiro's butt, and levering him back onto the bed. He followed without hesitation, claiming his mate's mouth. Shiro moaned into Yonekuni's mouth, lying open and vulnerable for the croco. _What a slutty body you hide_. Yonekuni thought, his soul delighted with the promise of having Shiro's heat soon.

The heavy-seed ripped off his mate's shirt, tearing buttons, and pressing his nose to wolf's chest to take in his smell. _Fuck, you smell so good. _He licked Shiro's skin, laying kisses across his collar and throat.

"Ahn!" Shiro quivered, yelping as the croco cupped his groin, deflty undoing his pants, and yanking them off, "Ma-Madarame? Huh!" He cried out as Yonekuni's hot mouth came around his nipple, his tongue and teeth teasing the hardening bud with rough strokes and soft nips.

"I haven't even touched you here yet." Yonekuni murmured happily, sliding a his finger over the slit of Shiro's already dripping member. Shiro gasped, his hips bucking upwards.

Yonekuni stroked the wolf, "Madarame!" Shiro cried out, watching the powerful heavy-seed with bleary eyes.

Yonekuni tightly gripped his mate's length, leaning over him, and lining his own member to Shiro's already twitching entrance, "My name." The blond growled out, grinding his manhood against the wolf's hole.

"Huuuh?" Shiro said whiningly, squirming his hips, trying to find release, but Yonekuni was pinning the wolf down with ease.

"Say my name. Now." Yonekuni commanded, biting Shiro's bottom lip, just shy of drawing blood.

"Yo-Yonekuni...!" Shiro whimpered, wrapping his arms around the croco, "Yonekuni...Yonekuni!" That plea, Shiro's desperate, aroused voice crying out for Yonekuni...it made the heavy-seed's heart flare in his chest, slamming itself against his ribs.

"Ask for me." Yonekuni demanded, putting his hand under the lowest part of Shiro's back, ready to pull his mate's body up, and slam deep.

"Yonekuni, enter me, please." Shiro answered, digging his nails into the blond's back, his body quivering with anticipation, "Ahhn!" A scream ripped through the wolf as Yonekuni plunged ball's deep into his body. Yonekuni let out his own groan of pleasure as his mate's body stretched to accomodate his impressive length, then tightened, clenching down on Yonekuni.

"Fuck." Yonekuni hissed, his length pulsing, the heat of his blood sky-rocketing. '_Why is it that my soul desires you so much?_' Yonekuni snickered at himself, finally figuring out the answer to that question. _You're my ideal. You're everthing I could ever want in a mate. _

_Eyes that see only me._ Shiro's warm brown eyes connected with Yonekuni's as if he could hear the blond's thoughts. Watching the bouts of pleasure and desire cross the heavy-seed's face, adoring all of Yonekuni's expressions.

_This body that he gives to me alone._ Yonekuni had already lost all control, he was slamming in and out of Shiro's body with force, stabbing Shiro's core with each thrust.

_Everything. Everything that I could ever want or need. Mine. All mine. _"Yonekuni! Aaaahnnn!" Shiro surprised Yonekuni, wrapping his legs around the blond, holding the croco deep inside his body that was seizing so hard that it made Yonekuni climax as his partner did. Control had slipped for both of them, Shiro's white ears popping out, his fluffy tail brushing Yonekuni's thighs. While Shiro felt the tightness of a snake wrapping around his body, clutching him tightly to Yonekuni as the two released.

Shiro panted, going limp, all the strength of his body leaving. "Again." The wolf whimpered as Yonekuni bit his shoulder, "**Again** Shiro." All it took was that tiny command for Shiro's body to flare back up.

All night. Yonekuni was going to fuck his mate all night, he knew Shiro would take it, Shiro would take anything that Yonekuni wanted. _I love you Shiro. _Yonekuni embraced the want of his soul, and he was all the happier for it.

The End!

Author's note: Well I got inspired to write a story about Shiro and Yonekuni, just because this couple is so complicated and yet fun! :) Thanks for reading! (If anyone did O_O haha :D) Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Goodbye control, hello lust

_How can I please him?_ Yonekuni's mind was once again knawing on thoughts of Shiro. Like a dog with an old bone, he always seemed to come back to those kinds of thoughts. Despite Shiro's assurances that he was solely Yonekuni's for the taking, the croco still wanted something to bind the wolf to him.

Petty words were easy to use on his last partners. _But he's different._ It wasn't just the gender that made Shiro different, the other male was..._Intelligent, stoic, no-nonsense...how the hell does he have such sex appeal in the sack!?_ It was maddening to think about.

"Uh...happy birthday." Yonekuni offered his card. Shiro stared at it, dumbstruck with the kind gesture. "It **is** your birthday, right?" _Fuck, stupid! I can't even remember my mate's birthday correctly, like hell he wants to be with me! _Yonekuni scolded himself.

"N-no, it is. Thank you, Madarame." Shiro accepted the card hesitantly, thinking internally that Yonekuni might rip it away the moment his fingers touched it.

"I didn't know what to get you...but...tomorrow...I'll buy you anything you want in town..." Yonekuni spoke, uncharacteristcally awkward, but he always seemed to be awkward when it came to socializing with the wolf; unless it was with his body, but that was a completely different situation. _I could have at least bought him something more than a card! Flowers! Candy! Does he even like candy? O-o A book! Yeah, he likes books. Why am I so damn stupid?!_

"The card is really nice." Shiro murmured, feeling warmth in his heart from the simple gift, "W-would you like to come in for awhile? I...have cake...?" _At least he's as nervous as I am, maybe more, the control of his soul is slipping._ Yonekuni had to fight with himself to keep from revealing his soul just enough to drive the wolf crazy with lust, drown the room with his pheromones, and make Shiro want him as badly as he wanted the brunette.  
The blond nodded shortly, offering the typical poliet greeting as he entered the house. _His scent...it's everywhere..._It was like a drug for the heavy-seed, a paradise for his nose.

"Um, if you want to sit down...I'll get you a piece of cake..." Shiro spoke softly, walking to his kitchen. _I'd rather have you._ Yonekuni thought humorously, his soul's demands getting greedier by the second as he watched the wolf take a small cake from the fridge, setting it on the counter to cut it up. The croco's eyes traced an invisible pathway down Shiro's body, knowing every inch of flesh. _Hair...his moans if you tug just enough...neck...leaving marks all across that skin, claiming him...arms that hook around me and hold on for the ride...slide my hand up that back as I thrust in hard...firm ass...Fuck._

Yonekuni couldn't stop himself, he was aroused, and the arousal too much to bear. He caged Shiro against the counter, sniffing the back of the wolf's neck, his soul nearly purring as the scent reached deep and cut at his tightly reigned control.

"Madarame?" Yonekuni could already see that Shiro's ears had turned pink at the tips. _Sexy. _

"Why can't you call me by my name?"Yonekuni murmured, licking the back of his mate's neck, reveling in the eager shiver he recieved in response. Shiro remained silent, always feeling incredibly small and, quite frankly, feminine when he was trapped by his heavy-seed croco lover. Yonekuni grabbed Shiro's shoulder, forcing the other male to face him, as he once again demanded, "Call me by my name."

"Y-Yonekuni..." Shiro's cheeks were blushed, his eyes averted, soul in total submission to the blond. _Fucking perfect._ Yonekuni mused, pushing closer to the wolf, grinding his hips against the brunette's which made Shiro gasp, "Yonekuni!" Letting out a needy whimper as the wolf ground back. _Take him. Now. _Yonekuni's soul screamed, his animal instincts sky-rocketing. He didn't even realize he had bitten into the crook of Shiro's shoulder until his mate let out a cry, gripping tightly onto Yonekuni's shirt in the front.

"Sorry..." Yonekuni licked over the bite, soothing the pain. Shiro merely leaned into the blond, offering himself still, even though Yonekuni had just been so rough. _I love this. _He swiped the counter behind Shiro with his arm, sending the cake sliding down to the opposite corner, and then lifting Shiro onto the counter. He pushed Shiro's shirt up and off, taking the wolf's soft pink nipple into his mouth. Shiro let out and appreciative moan, opening his thighs so Yonekuni could come closer.

_Take it slow. _Yonekuni tried to reign himself back, fighting with the greedy hunger of his soul. _Let him enjoy it tonight. Fuck. I really want to mess him up. Take it slow. _**_Take it_ _slow_**_._ He wasn't winning the fight in the least. Yonekuni's mouth had already ravaged both of Shiro's nipples, his hands already had stipped his wolf to bare skin, and his length was already at attention, straining for the brunette's body.

"Fuck. Shiro...?" His eyes questioned Shiro as he pressed the front of his pants to the wolf's willing hole.

Shiro blushed and then tipped his head in a nod, "Anything you want..." _He'll never refuse._ Yonekuni's soul preened, as Yonekuni pulled his member free of his pants, lining his hips to Shiro, "Ahhn!" A near scream ripped out of the wolf as the blond pressed all the way. "Yonekuni!" The croco muffled his mate's cries of pleasure with deep kisses.  
Surprised when Shiro put his hands behind him on the counter, arching his back, angling his body just enough to take Yonekuni deeper; the molten heat making Yonekuni's blood boil.

_Goodbye control, hello lust._ Yonekuni let out a growl, thrusting in and out rapidly, sending deep waves of pleasure into his mate.

Shiro took it all, his nails biting sharply into his palms as he fisted his hands, letting the ecstasy have full reign of his body. It took every ounce of strength he had to finally grab onto Yonekuni, driving the blond deep, and getting the release he had so craved. He panted, holding onto the heavy-seed.  
What torture. Shiro could feel that Yonekuni was still hard as a rock in his body, and just the knowledge that Yonekuni wanted him more, drove Shiro's body towards the flame of needing more himself.

He whimpered in panick as Yonekuni went to pull back. "The bed. Hold on." Yonekuni murmured soothingly to Shiro, taking a tiny step back and gripping under the wolf's thighs. Yonekuni grunted in bliss, feeling Shiro's body clench and unclench as he carried his mate to the bedroom; he was even more glad that he had decided to stay connected to Shiro as they moved. "I know I never say it, for that, I'm sorry. So here it is, I love you Shiro." Yonekuni whispered, as he pushed Shiro down on the bed, drowning in the heat that the wolf hadn't ceased giving him since they began.

Shiro's eyes glossed, his heart fluttering like a trapped bird. He tightened his embrace around Yonekuni. Yonekuni groaned since the wolf's body had seized in that moment as well,driving Yonekuni over the edge, and making him orgasm. _I need to tell him I love him more._ Yonekuni thought to himself, still shuddering from the power of his release. "I love you Yonekuni." Shiro murmured into the blond's neck, his legs spreading a bit wider, an invitatation. _So fucking perfect, Shiro. I love you. _

The end!

Author's note: I think this may be the last of my Yone/Shiro stories! But I'm happy if anyone enjoyed them! I may take requests if anyone has an idea or something they might like to see with this couple! (or like Norio/Kunimasa or whatever);) Well peace out people! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. More and more

Author's Note: This is my attempt at the yakuza idea that was suggested to me, hopefully its pleasing :) And I guess this is kind of an AU oneshot...

;-;Start;-;

"We found a suitable mate, Oyabun." Yonekuni raised his eyebrow as his lessers spoke. His heat was going to be arriving soon, he could already feel his soul's need to dominate rearing up, hence why he had sent out his underlings to bring back a mate that could keep him happy during that period. He would have gone out to search himself, but he was already on edge; he'd probably start some big fight, accidentally steal another heavy-seed's mate with his luck as it was.

Yonekuni tilted his head, leaning it against his fist, letting out a 'hm'. Which was enough to command his lessers.  
_A male! _Yonekuni's shock was evident on his face as the underlings presented his new bitch to him. A tall, boring man with unattractive brown hair and eyes. He even had the entire nerd look going for him, glasses and all. _This is supposed to be MY mate?! _"What the fuck is this?!" Yonekuni growled lowly, his anger evident.

"Fujiwara Shiro...H-He's last of the heavy-seed canine..." The lessers could feel their master's displeasure, their souls already regressing into submission. "He-he's clean...a-and...his scent..."

Despite his annoyance with the underlings, his striking silver eyes had not left the brunette before him, narrowed as he evaluated his 'partner', who was starting to squirm under that gaze. Yonekuni was surprised to see fluffy white wolf ears and a tail appear on the male as his control slipped...just enough to fill the room with his pheromones and make Yonekuni's soul practically lick it's chops. _Female. He does smell good._

"Get out." Yonekuni hissed, rising to his feet. He really really hated men, but...his soul was intrigued, already impressed with the distinct scent. His lessers didn't need to be told twice, they scurried out the door, leaving just Yonekuni and the wolf, "Seduce me." He commanded, walking around the brunette. _Boring. So very boring._

"H-huh?" Shiro's eyes followed the croco. _There's really nothing appealing. _Yonekuni's soul was, for some sick reason, disagreeing with him on this matter.

"You're my new bitch, at least until my heat is over, so seduce me." Yonekuni stated sharply. Why was his soul so freaking interested in this dull being? And a man at that!

"I-I-ca-" Shiro couldn't even finish his sentence as the blond loomed over him. Shiro could feel the pull of the heavy-seed, causing a stirring mix of attraction and fear . He averted his eyes, cheeks blushed, body already beginning to quiver as it responded to the croco's potent pheromones. _Odd..._ Yonekuni's soul desired as it would a female, perhaps more. _Desiring this boring man?_ Yonekuni's soul purred a silky 'yes'. He grabbed the front of the brunette's shirt, dragging the male to his feet, removing his glasses, and staring hard at the wolf. _WHY?!_

He whipped his arm, sending Shiro stumbling sideways, and slamming into the wall. He then pinned the brown-eyed male against said wall. _Maybe his eyes aren't so boring...they're such a warm color..._ Despite his reservations about kissing another man, Yonekuni captured Shiro's lips with his own. _Soft..._And was shocked to find he enjoyed the quick kiss, his soul delighted and demanding more.

"I guess you'll have to do." It was decided. Yonekuni's heat-period was on top of him and there were no other options, or at least that's what he had to tell himself.  
Shiro couldn't answer, too breathless, too shocked; he couldn't even refuse, not that he entirely wanted to. He trembled, watching with wide-eyes as the croco stripped him, running those large hands over his pale skin. He noted Yonekuni's eyes, their intensity, their shear furiousity, and what a beautiful color- he was lost in them.  
"Fuck, stop looking at me." Yonekuni growled, unable to explain why the wolf's gaze was lighting his blood on fire as he obeyed his natural instincts, kissing and biting sensitive areas of skin on his mate, egged on as his bitch jolted and a lusty scent filled the room.

"S-sorry. Aahn!" Shiro's head nearly hit the wall as he threw it back in surprise when Yonekuni's fingers tweaked his nipple. He whimpered, moaning softly for the croco as the blond dropped his mouth to the other nipple. _Amazing..._Yonekuni was in awe, how could such a sexy reaction come from the dull brunette? He was starting to forget that the wolf was male as he fell into the drive of his soul's desire. "Aaahn!" Yonekuni's fingers plunged into the soft flesh of Shiro's ass while the heavy-seed worked the wolf's member with rough, hard strokes, "Ahh Aahn uuhn..."

"Don't you dare come yet." Yonekuni growled, turning Shiro around, pinning him against the wall, continuing the heavy-handed strokes, and still pushing his fingers in and out, stretching the tight ring.

"Bu-but..." Shiro whimpered, clawing at the wall, the chill wall making his body feel all the hotter, "Uhn!" He let out a needy whine as Yonekuni's hand squeezed his member, not allowing him release. The wolf pressed his back-end against the croco, rubbing against the erection he could feel through the blond's pants.  
Yonekuni let out a growl, finally giving into Shiro's nonverbal request; biting the wolf's shoulder while sharply driving his sex into his bitch's insides. The brunette nearly screamed in equal parts pleasure and agony. Yonekuni himself let out a blissful groan as the wolf clenched around him, amazed that a man could be making him feel so hot.

_Not enough. _One climax was not going to be enough while he was in heat. He pulled free of the wolf, much to his partner's dismay, since he had only had a dry orgasm with Yonekuni denying him release still. "You want it, then ride me." The blond growled, guiding Shiro backwards towards the couch, turning him around to watch him blush in embarrassment at the command, "Ride me." He repeated, roughly rubbing Shiro's still engorged head. The brunette let out a gasp, his hips trembling as he slowly straddled the croco, "Like that." Yonekuni's soul purred in anticipation as the blond put his hands on Shiro's hips. He groaned softly as the wolf mounted his cock, sliding down, taking Yonekuni all the way in.  
_Oh fuck._ Yonekuni thought as unbearable heat boiled his blood. _I'm going to lose it._ This surprisingly seductive canine had officially sent the blond off the deep end. He gripped the wolf's hips, thrusting upwards as the brunette came down. Slammer harder, penatrating deeper with every move, making his bitch cry out over and over, begging for climax.  
"Fuck." Yonekuni uttered, digging his nails into Shiro's back, holding the brunette down as he ground into him, shaking as they both came. His blood still sizzled, slowly returning to normal as he held the wolf, bathing the insides of his nose by pressing it against his partner's sweat-slicked chest. Shiro panted, his body still flush, tilting his head down to glance at Yonekuni who studied him, "You better be prepared, I'm going to have you over and over, all week." His tone was nearly growling, but his kiss was...far more gentle...

"I-if you want..." Shiro answered, his body still desiring this rough man.

"Good." The next kiss was harder, and Shiro could feel the promise in it. A promise for much more. More pain, more pleasure, more of Yonekuni.

The End!

Author's note: Okay, it wasn't really like gangster or interesting or what-not, because it was all an excuse to write more smut ;P Haha, please review!


	4. More and more Part2

Shiro POV

_I'm so stupid._ Shiro couldn't help but think. _How can I actually fall in love with someone that I don't even know? _A week of nothing more than sex with the heavy-seed gang lord had been something amazing, and he shouldn't have been surprised when he was dismissed once the blond's heat was over, but... _My heart aches._  
He should've been happy to return to his normal college-life, should have been happy that the relationship-if he could call it that- was so simple: sex, sleeping, meals, and more sex, no problematic emotions or drama or not knowing what Yonekuni wanted from him. Yet somehow, Shiro had begun to want more with each time he shared heat with the croco, he wanted _Yonekuni. I want him completely. _He knew he could not have him.  
After all, Yonekuni had shown utter disgust at the fact that Shiro was male in the beginning. _He only used me because I was there and there were no other choices..._ If it was a choice between himself and a female, Shiro had no doubts that Yonekuni would pick the girl. Shiro felt a lump form in his throat, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Stop it." Shiro growled at himself, throwing water on his face, rubbing his face roughly to keep from crying. He stared at himself in the mirror, watching droplets of water fall from his chin. _I'm not wanted._ It hurt to admit it, it hurt like an ice pick being savagely stabbed into his heart and twisted. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ Only those thoughts were keeping the tears at bay, as the wolf ran his hands through his hair.

A banging at the door made Shiro jump. _Who the hell could that be? _Shiro had no idea who could be knocking at his door; it was past dinner-time, and it wasn't like he had any close friends anyway. The banging came again, "Open this fucking door! I know you're in there!" Shiro's heart leapt into his throat. _Yonekuni._ He'd know the croco's voice anywhere "Hey!"

Shiro rushed to the door, opening it to reveal the blond that made his entire body shudder with a mere glance, "Wh-why are you here?"

"Why the fuck do you think? I haven't seen you in two weeks!" Yonekuni growled, pushing his way inside, "You need to get a fucking cell phone or something."  
It was all so confusing. _Why in the world is **he** here?_ Shiro could only stare in disbelief that Yonekuni was actually before him, that his one-time heavy-seed lover was actually in his home! The blond took a look around the room, his silver eyes taking in every detail before he seemed to notice Shiro's consuming silence. "Well?" It was like he was expecting something from the wolf, but Shiro couldn't fathom what that was exactly.

"What?" His voice was so small, Shiro could detect every single one of his emotions in that voice.

"What do you mean 'what'? You haven't returned to my nest for two fucking weeks, where the hell have you been?!" Yonekuni closed the distance between them, looming over the brunette, "You better not be with someone else, I won't stand for it." His tone dropped, becoming a warning hiss.

"B-but I...you...wait...what?" Shiro looked up at the heavy-seed and instantly regretted it. _He's so gorgeous. _You should never look at something you can't have.

Yonekuni had backed Shiro against the wall, slamming his hand to the wall, making a distinct 'smack' sound right by Shiro's head, "You are mine." The blond growled, his tone still low, as his soul demanded submission.

Fear and attraction, desire and submission stirred inside of Shiro, his heart all aflutter as he stared up at Yonekuni, "You dismissed me..."

The croco raised his eyebrow, "When?"

"Your guys told me to leave, go home..." Shiro was breathless. His body remembered what usually happened after Yonekuni pinned him to a wall, and his soul definitely remembered surrendering to this heavy-seed.

"Go home to get your affairs in order. Not leave all together!" The blond snapped.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nothing was connecting correctly. _Does this mean he didn't dismiss me? Does this mean he wants me? No, impossible! ...but..._

"**My** mate belongs in **my** nest." Yonekuni took Shiro's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes, "Like I said, you are **mine**."

"You...want me?" Here came the prickling in his eyes again. _Don't cry!_

"What the fuck do you think? I came all this fucking way to get you." Yonekuni snarled, obviously completely cross with how long it was taking Shiro to get it.

"But..." Shiro couldn't breathe. _Is this really happening? _Yonekuni let out a little growl from his throat, taking Shiro's lips with his own. _He's kissing me!_ Shiro felt himself instantly respond to the force Yonekuni used, opening his mouth for the blond's tongue, and shuddering as heat poured into his loins.

"Stop making me so damn frustrated." Yonekuni murmured, pressing his body against Shiro's, somehow directly eased by the wolf's warmth.

"I just don't understand..." Shiro was trying to resist every urge he had to wrap his arms around the croco, shivers already creeping along his skin. _Why are you here? Why did you come for me? Do you really want me?_

"Listen with your soul." Yonekuni grumbled, letting his soul peek out. The snake-side of him wrapping around his mate, holding Shiro almost suffocatingly close; while the pheromones he had released tainted the air with arousal and desire. A nice feeling, a nice smell, but really...the sound of Yonekuni's soul, the way it called, the way it purred for him, made Shiro finally understand.  
He couldn't even stop himself from answering, his canine soul resonating outwards, inviting the blond, questing for his touch. "How do you do that?" The croco said under his breath, leaning down to inhale Shiro's scent.

"Do...what...?" Shiro asked, tipping his head back slightly, letting out a murmur of enjoyment when Yonekuni's lips brushed along his throat.

"Set my blood on fire instantly like that..." Yonekuni replied, nipping Shiro's skin with his teeth. Shiro couldn't answer too fixated on the feel of Yonekuni's hands on him. _I love him._ He didn't know why, but he did. And that also meant _I love his touch. I love his smell. _Shiro let out a moan for the croco when Yonekuni grabbed his ass roughly, sliding his hand under Shiro's shirt to carress his nipple. "Do you want to do this here or in the bed?" _What?_ Shiro stared at Yonekuni, was he really asking what Shiro's want was? Even if it was over something so simple and meaningless, the wolf was suprised to be asked at all.  
Yonekuni seemed almost amused by Shiro's dumbstruck/clueless expression, "I said, do you want me to fuck you standing up or laying down?"

Shiro blushed, somehow turned on by the croco's coarse language, "L-laying down..."

Yonekuni backed off, a wicked smile spreading on his lip, "Lead then..." _Lead him...to my bedroom...to my bed..._It was like when Yonekuni had first told him to 'seduce' him before. Shiro nodded, his face flushed as he walked towards the bedroom, feeling Yonekuni following behind him.  
He shuddered, biting back a moan when the heavy-seed's mouth found the side of his neck; kissing there, his teeth scraping just enough... _More...more..._He almost cried from the painful desire in his heart. "We haven't made it to the bed yet." Shiro shivered again at hearing Yonekuni's husky voice whisper in his ear, feeling the blond's hand slide against his lower back as he walked around the wolf, pulling him towards the bed. Shiro let himself be led. _This is actually happening. He's actually going to share his body with me again..._Yonekuni turned around, pushing his partner back on the bed, and straddling over the wolf.

_Kiss me. Touch me. Slam yourself into me until I can't take anymore..._"Yonekuni." Shiro hesitantly reached out to Yonekuni, not sure if he could touch the croco.

"Oooh..." Yonekuni nearly purred, "Say my name like that again." He grabbed Shiro's hands, putting them on his shoulders, as he buried his face in the crook of the wolf's neck, inhaling his mate's scent, and biting down so Shiro cried out.

"Yonekuni." _Yes. _The blond made quick work out of stripping Shiro and taking him in one thrust. _YES._ Despite how roughly Shiro was being taken, he responded, adoring Yonekuni's surprisingly gentle kisses. Rough yet soft, it was amazing how stimulating the mix of sensations could be. He dug his nails into the croco's broad shoulders, moaning for him, accepting the pleasure and pain with gratification.  
His climax was intense, a new kind of bliss that he'd only ever experienced from Yonekuni's touch, but it was all he could ever want. "Please don't leave me..." Shiro nearly whined as he held onto his partner, "I love you...please don't-"

"Hush." Yonekuni cut him off, nipping his lips before kissing them, "When I said you're mine, it means for as long as we live and breath." He bit Shiro's earlobe, "Now stop with your nonsense, I'm not done making you cry out for me." The blond rammed deeper, causing Shiro to jolt letting out a whimper, "That's better. Now my name."

"Yonekuni!" _Thank you. Thank you. _Shiro knew he'd gladly look forward to being possessed so completely.

The End!

Author's note: Wow! I finally got it done! :) yaaaaay meeeeeeee! Do enjoy, my dear readers! And review please! ;)


	5. More and more Part3

_So adorable..._Yonekuni thought as he looked at Shiro asleep in his bed. It had been a few weeks since the croco had claimed the canine as his mate, and Yonekuni was enjoying every minuet of their time together though he wouldn't admit it aloud.  
He was even enjoying the fact that they were living together, since Yonekuni had made Shiro move in. He could feast on Shiro's warmth every night, delight in Shiro's scent every time he came home, and his soul was no longer nagging about it's need for the wolf; that had really been a pain in the ass since his soul wanted Shiro and Shiro alone.  
_I've never wanted anyone this way._ Yonekuni stroked Shiro's cheek softly, surprised to see the wolf shiver in his sleep as if he knew it was the croco who touched him. The blond restrained his laugh, not wanting to wake his mate yet.

He knew the wolf had probably just come home and crashed. The brunette was exhausted and who could blame him since Yonekuni had kept him up almost every night and he'd still been doing his college-classes which started early and lasted all day.  
The blond had never seen someone so focused, so driven to make something of themselves; after all, he had been born into a yakuza family, he'd never had to really work for something. The family had money, he'd been considered 'young master' since he was born, women dropped left and right for him, there was nothing he could possibly wish for... at least he had thought so until he met the heavy-seeded canine that boiled his blood.  
_Shiro...my mate, mine._ Yonekuni found himself down on his knees, running his hand into the sleeping brunette's hair, putting his forehead against Shiro's, wishing he could just convey his thoughts this way, it would be so much easier than trying to say something. _I want you...every inch of your skin, every glance, every word, I want them all...I want to capture you, monopolize you..._

"Ma-madarame?" Yonekuni opened his eyes to find Shiro's brown eyes open and staring back at him, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Yonekuni smirked, brushing his thumb along the wolf's bottom lip, "Mmm, nothing really. Are you having a good nap?" An aprodisiac-bomb could have gone off and it wouldn't be as appealing as Shiro's scent at this moment.

Shiro nodded, his chest already feeling tight. It was taking all of his restraint to keep his soul inside, it cried out for its lover.

They could only stare at each other silently, at a loss for words to describe what they felt. Yonekuni was finally the first to move, locking his lips to Shiro's, fueling the kiss with all the desire that had built up in him. Shiro took the kiss with greed, pushing back on the blond. The force of Shiro's response really drove Yonekuni crazy, "I hope you got enough rest..." He muttered, rocking up to his feet, leaning over Shiro and pressing him down on the bed.  
Shiro let out a whimper, closing his eyes, and tilting back his head, offering his throat, which Yonekuni gladly took with a sharp bite. Shiro yelped then let out a soft murmur as Yonekuni's bites turned to nibbles and eventually kisses.

"Yonekuni...!" Shiro cried out, just loud enough to stir the blond, drench his arousal with need.

Yonekuni grabbed Shiro by his hair in the back, yanking him up to look him in the eye, "Suck me."

Shiro's eyes widened slightly, "Huh?"

"I told you to suck me." Yonekuni's voice was thick and heavy with want. He propped up on his knees, pushing Shiro's face down to crotch-level, "Please?" He could not actually believe he was actually **asking**, asking for something that should be rightfully his- pleasure from his mate.  
He watched Shiro's hands shake as the brunette unbuttoned his pants, zipping open the croco, and hesitantly pulling the heavy-seed's already hard member free. _How cute. I've never seen someone tremble so much._ Yonekuni let out a groan when the wolf's fingers encircled him, roughly gripping Shiro's hair as his partner rubbed his sex softly before putting Yonekuni in his mouth.  
Just a taste of that heat was all it took to make Yonekuni lose it. He could feel his blood start to boil, all sense of things around him disappearing completely, except for: Shiro's tenative licks from crown to base, the sweet suck on his head, the hot spit slicking every ripple of skin...  
"Enough." He pulled Shiro back up, nipping his lips, and kissing them just once before shoving Shiro back down, "Turn over." Yonekuni commanded, taking the wolf's hips to help him turn front to the sheets on his hands and knees.

"Yonekuni..." Shiro whispered blissfully, shuddering as the croco ran his hands ran up the wolf's back, rubbing his shoulder blades before cascading back down his sides, and clutching Shiro's hips.

The brunette looked over at his shoulder at Yonekuni, eyes half-lidded and wickedly enticing. "Relax." He ordered shortly, resisting his soul's agression just long enough for his partner to relax his body. Shiro let out a moan, his insides seizing around the croco. "That's it, cry out for me more." Yonekuni encouraged, slowly starting to pump in and out, reveling in the consuming warmth of his mate, loving the way Shiro seized around him everytime he hit the wolf's core.  
Shiro obliged his lover's command, moaning with each thrust, that quickened until his sounds blended together. His voice was starting to break as Yonekuni pounded pleasure into him, the ecstasy from each drive of the croco's sex echoing into the next.

"I-I'm gonna-" the waves of bliss reached their peak, Shiro couldn't take much more.

"I know, come on then." Yonekuni purred, taking the brunette's erection and giving it a squeeze. Shiro let out a whimper, his arms giving out and his chest dropping to the bed. Yonekuni plunged deeper, letting out a groan. Shiro pushed back, his body locking tightly around the croco within him. Sounds ripped free from both as they came together, Yonekuni's growl harmonizing with Shiro's whine.  
When his blood had finally simmered down, Yonekuni pulled free of his mate, laying down on his back next to the wolf, and then pulling Shiro on top of him.

"Yo-Yonekuni...?" Shiro blushed brightly.

"Let me look at you..." Yonekuni responded, stroking the wolf's cheek. Then twining his fingers into the brunette's hair, tugging him closer for a kiss. And then another. Kiss after kiss, the only way he could communicate his feelings. "I want you." At least he had thought it was the only way until those words slipped out...  
Maybe he could say something afterall...

The End!

Author's note: Well now, Yonekuni isn't the jerk we all thought he was! Okay, yeah he is, but he's a loveable jerk, nah!?  
Anyways, Maybe, just maybe, don't get your hopes up, I'll do another continuation to this whole 'yakuza' story train I got going... any 'hell's yeah' out there for this idea?


	6. More and more Part4

Back by popular demand: Another story! yaaaaaay! Please enjoy! :P

;-Start-;

Shiro POV

Great, this day was getting worse by the hour. Waking up late and without Yonekuni next to him, followed by a run through a down-pour of rain in which half of his assignments had been ruined, failing a pop-quiz, going without lunch as he tried to make-up the failed quiz, taking a soccer ball to the gut, and now...

"Get in the fucking car, boy, or I'll give you another hole to breathe out of." A pair of yakuza putting guns to his face. _What in the world did I do to deserve this?_ Shiro asked himself, using the question in context to both having a right shitty day and being held at gun-point. As the cold barrel of the gun touched his temple, he complied with the command of the ugly bald yakuza.

The door slamming closed and locked really sealed the deal..._I'm being kidnapped! Oh my god!_ Shiro resisted the urge to slam himself against the door, hoping it would somehow come loose and he would be free. Thank god for his logical side. _Just wait. Wait for the opportunity when they let their guard down..._He pulled his cell-phone from his jeans, trying to be discreet as he punched in the numbers for emergency services.

A bang made him jolt, "None of that, give me the phone." _Holy shit! _The man had just fired a shot between Shiro's feet. _HOLY SHIT!_ Shiro could even smell the metallic edge of gun-powder, see the hole the bullet had cracked through the floor of the car. "Phone, now!" Shiro nearly threw the phone, panic already setting in.

_Where are they taking me!? I'm dead, they are so going to kill me! Oh my fucking god, what did I do to get here?! _Panic slowly eased into pain. ..._Yonekuni...I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to see him this morning..._As his thoughts played with the fear of his own death and the loss of Yonekuni because of his impending doom, Shiro didn't notice the car come to a halt in front of an old warehouse.

He flinched, unaware that the man had even come around the car and opened the back door, "C'mon!" the wolf didn't even get the chance to respond as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the car, nearly face-planting it into the asphalt; surprise, surprise, he was sure a bloody nose from that was going to be added to the lengthening list of why his day sucked. "Move!" He was man-handled into the warehouse, trying desperately to hang onto the bit of pride he had, as he walked sure-footed, head held high. Keeping his terror within even as he was forced to his knees.

Silence enfolded the single wolf and the gang of brutes that surrounded him. Shiro was almost grateful when the tension-soaked silence was finally broken, but he rethought that instantly when he heard a voice that was raw with hatred, "You're kidding me, right? This is Madarame's main squeeze?" Shiro turned his gaze to the voice, finding a male with short red hair that had obviously been dyed that striking color and piercing green eyes.

"No, Oyabun, we're sure this is Madarame's lover." _Madarame's...lover...Madarame..._Shiro connected the pieces instantly. He was here because of Yonekuni!

"You must have gotten it wrong! Madarame doesn't do males!" The red-head hissed, walking over with confident strides. _Heavy-seed..._Shiro's soul instantly registered the threat that this male posed, fur metaphorically standing on end, warning growl barely locked behind his teeth. The boss of the group grabbed Shiro's hair, yanking hard to make Shiro turn up his chin and face him, Shiro let out a short gasp from the pain, and stared at the red-head. "Hmmm..." The boss took Shiro's glasses off, throwing them across the warehouse, digging his nails into Shiro's skull, making the wolf let out a barely audible cry of hurt, and then he grinned in a savage manner. _What the hell!? _Shiro could sense the change in the man, even before he spoke, "Oh, you're a rarity, aren't you?"

"Don't know-" Shiro gasped again as his captor's nails bit into his scalp, "what you're talking about."

"Oh don't you?" The heavy-seeded male ripped Shiro's shirt open, revealing the marks that Yonekuni had left last night. "I know how Yonekuni marks his bitches..." The wolf smelled stale tabacco, too heavy cologne, ..._oh fuck..._ arousal, "But I am facinated to find it on one like you...like I said, you really must be a treat." Shiro could see the man's gaze fall to his lips and yanked back as the man leaned into to claim what Shiro's soul knew was only Yonekuni's.  
"Don't be that way, trust me, I'm much better than Yonekuni." The red-head twisted his grip in Shiro's hair, to the point Shiro was sure some of his hair was being pulled out. _I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you._ The wolf let out a warning growl, but it went unresponded to as the man forced his lips down on Shiro's. These lips were chapped, not soft. Lifeless not aggressive. Wrong. Absolutely wrong!

_NO!_ Shiro's palm met the red-head's cheek with a force that made the man go wide-eyed. "Don't." Was the only word the canine could murmur.

"Fucking bitch!" The man's fist caught the left side of Shiro's jaw and made his back teeth rattle, sending him to the floor. "Call that mother-fucking Yonekuni Madarame, I want him to be here to see when I cut his bitch up!" The yakuza scrambled, making calls while the man stomped Shiro's rib-cage, "Until then,we'll have lots of fun." God, those green eyes were so cold.

"Might as well-" Shiro forced himself to speak, even as the man's boot clipped his face, "just kill me now."

"And why's that?" Again with the yank on the hair as he pulled Shiro up. Did this guy have no other tricks?

"Madarame won't come." Shiro uttered, tasting blood in his mouth.

"The hell he won't, you're his lover." The man responded, licking the blood that had trailed down to Shiro's chin, making the wolf thrash, aiming another slap for the boss' face.

His arm was easily caught, his wrist spasming with pain as the man crushed it, but he still managed to bite out, "Won't. Madarame doesn't care, I'm nothing to him." It damn near killed him to have to say that.

"In any case, these marks say you're his," Shiro swallowed his yelp as the man bit savagely on Shiro's neck, obviously over the hickey that Yonekuni had left, "and I know well that he always comes to collect what's his." The man covered another one of Yonekuni's marks with his own bite.

"Won't!" Or at least Shiro hoped he wouldn't. He didn't want Yonekuni getting hurt coming to rescue him. He threw everything he had into his other arm, snapping the man's head back as his fist connected to the red-head's nose. _I can't believe I just did that..._ Shiro instantly thought, horrified with what he had just done and yet, relishing that he had drawn some of that jerk's blood.

"That's it! I tried to be civil with you!" _Civil? That's what he called it?_ The man dragged Shiro across the warehouse, wrapping a chain around the wolf's wrists and hanging Shiro up to dry. "You just wait, you're going to beg me by the end of this." Shiro froze as he felt the man's hands go to his waistband, sliding around to undo his buttons.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Shiro hated to hear the terror in his own voice, hated that he knew exactly what the man was planning to do...

"I told you, I'm going to make you beg, for pleasure or for death, I haven't yet decided." The man smirked, looking Shiro up and down, obviously delighted in the wolf's fear. Shiro instantly glared and head-butted the man the instant the red-head leaned too close. The canine saw stars but was satified to see that the man looked equally stunned.  
"Son of a bitch!" Shiro was amazed that he was still conscious after the first blow that made everything go black for half a second. And stopped counting after the third punch to his face and sixth to his torso. While the beating hurt like a son of a gun, he'd take that over rape any day.  
BUT, _of fucking course_, it wasn't going to end that easily. Shiro winced as the man went around behind him, ready for another pounding on his back, but instead he felt the man come up against him, a bare chest to his back, something hot and hard against his ass. _Hell no!_ Shiro kicked backwards with both legs, hoping to God that he could somehow get the fucker.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" That voice..._Yonekuni..._everyone stalled, staring at the door that the croco had just busted open. Man...Madarame was pissed, Shiro could feel his anger even across the warehouse.

"Hey Madarame, I was just about to fuck your bitch, why don't you hang around and watch?" The red-head sneered, still holding Shiro from behind.

Yonekuni hardly missed a beat, "Sure, go for it." _Yonekuni..._Shiro's heart dropped. _He'd really just let this happen to me? He really doesn't care?_ Tears prickled under his eyelids.

"what the hell kind of attitude is that?!" The man came around Shiro, "No wonder you can't hold onto your bitches very well-" BANG! And the man let out a scream, falling to the floor, hole through his knee.

The muzzle of Madarame's gun was still smoking as he covered the expanse of the warehouse. "Who did that to you, Shiro? This guy?" Yonekuni's eyes didn't shift to the wolf, they stayed forcused on the man on the floor who was writhing. The canine couldn't speak, couldn't utter even a single syllable, he was too shocked from what had just happened. He'd been abandonned by Yonekuni and yet...why was this all now happening? Madarame stepped on the man's gun-shot wound, finally looking over at his lover, "Shiro, this guy?" The blond's voice was a hostile growl, but his eyes were tender on the canine.  
Still unable to breathe a word, Shiro only nodded. "Fucking bastard." Yonekuni hissed, his eyes instantly turning cold with hatred as he turned the gun back on the red-head and shot out the other knee, "I should kill you." There went the man's elbows, both in seconds. Shiro winced everytime the gun went off and the man let out a scream. Both wrists, both ankles, two in the stomach. "I should fucking kill you..."

"Don't!" Shiro finally snapped. He couldn't stand if Yonekuni became just like that man he was shooting... "Please don't." The wolf had to turn away as two more shots rang out. _No...oh no..._

"You're lucky...my mate just saved your life..." _What?!..._ Sure enough, when Shiro looked over, the man was still very much alive and still very much in agony. Thank god for both. "I don't know why..." Yonekuni was frowing at Shiro as he untied him from the chain, instantly catching him as the wolf's legs gave out, "I can't imagine why, for the life of me, why he would let you live..." Madarame scooped up Shiro in his arms, carrying his partner out of the warehouse.

The whole ride home was a blurr to Shiro, but that mattered little, he was in Yonekuni's arms and that's what mattered...  
"I can't believe you would doubt me..." Shiro was surprised when the croco's soft voice caught his ears.

"Hm?"

"You looked betrayed..." The wolf looked up to find that Yonekuni actually looked hurt, "You thought I'd actually let him do that to you...especially in front of me..."

"Madarame I-"

"I know you thought it, I saw the look on your face, don't underestimate how well I can read you." The heavy-seed cupped his mate's face, "Don't ever think I would let someone hurt you." His silver eyes were fiercely posessive, "You hear me?"

"Yes Madarame..." Shiro murmured, letting himself be carried into the house and laid out on their bed. He curled over on his side, reaching for the blankets so Yonekuni wouldn't have to see any longer that his marks were now covered by that man's bites...

"Hey, I'm not done." The croco's hand covered Shiro's keeping him from grabbing the blankets.

"What more do you have to say, Madarame?" Shiro asked softly, his heart not ready to bear the burden of resentment from Yonekuni, maybe Yonekuni realizing that he didn't want Shiro now that he had been marked by that stranger...

"Hey." The wolf kept his eyes closed, "Hey!" That made him finally look, just in time to see the heavy-seed kiss his knuckles. "I swear, that shocked look never gets old."

"Madarame?" Shiro shivered when Yonekuni's mouth went to the inside of his wrist.

"Call me by my name, why won't you ever call me by my name?" The blond pulled the brunette into him, "I demand to know why."

"Why? Why does it matter, Madarame?" Shiro responded breathlessly. _How in the world is he so beautiful? I can't...tell him why..._

"Because I want to know." Yonekuni growled in reply, giving his wolf the softest of kisses, a kiss that you had to respond to, "Because my mate should be calling me by my name." _I can't...I can't..._

"Yo-you would hear it..."

"Hear what?" And another of those haunting kisses that sent echoes of pleasure through the body.

"How much I need you...how much I'm afraid of you leaving me...how greedy and selfish I am for you..." God, Shiro could hear his weakness in his voice, how pathetic he was... and he was positive Yonekuni would hear it too...

"Good." The tender tone and the kiss to his jaw surpsied the wolf immensely. "I want you to need me. I want you to only want me, no one else." Yonekuni smirked in that wicked way that lit the brunette up from top to toe. "So let me hear you, let me hear your need, your desire," He leaned in real close, his whisper a caress to the ear, "say my name."

Shiro shuddered, "Yonekuni..."

"Very good." The blond practically purred, licking the crest of the wolf's ear. His teeth nipping Shiro's lobe before his tongue slid down the side of his neck, coming to a stop at the center of the brunette's throat where he started sucking the sensitive skin there. Shiro let out a soft mewl, already feeling that creep of flames lighting up his blood. "I can't believe that bastard tried to cover my marks..." Yonekuni murmured, licking at the bites that covered his own marks, as if he could make them disappear with saliva.

"Punched him in the face for it..." That made the croco laugh.

"So that's why his face was even more ugly than before." The blond nuzzled his partner, kissing his lips, "It's too bad I didn't kill him..."

"Yonekuni..." Shiro murmured, cutting off the growl that was rumbling out of his heavy-seed lover.

Yonekuni's eyes flashed, a grin spreading on his handsome face, "Oh yeah, I definitely do hear it..." The wolf felt his face flush as he looked away, but he let out a gasp when he felt Yonekuni's mouth suck his nipple. A cry breaking free when the croco's hands found the brunette's hard erection, petting roughly over the cloth restraining it. "Damn, you sound perfect..." The blond stated under his breath, undressing his willing lover, stripping him bare, and eyeing him as a male does-predatory, focused completely...

"Yo-yonekuni!" A moan sang from Shiro as the croco came down on his member with his mouth. _I c-can't believe- _"Aaahn!" _he's actually...doing that-!_ This was a first, Yonekuni had never before serviced the wolf this way, concentrating his all on his partner's pleasure, it was mind-blowing what the man could do with his tongue. Shiro couldn't even let out a warning as his orgasm swept him up, violently sending trembles through every nerve.  
Yonekuni's silver eyes caught Shiro's as he very noticably licked the wolf's seed off of his lips, then his fingers, one by one, sliding his tongue in between the digits with astounding precision, his eyes never leaving Shiro's. _Oh...my...fucking god...!_ New shivers filled his body as Shiro watched Yonekuni's show.

"Tell me what you want," The croco leaned over the brunette, sliding his slicked fingers inside of the wolf, making the wolf whimper with pleasure, "tell me **how** you want it, Shiro." The brunette tipped his head back, trying for the life of him to find any words! Even just one! He moaned aloud as Yonekuni's fingers pressed deep, finding a sweet spot and dragging across it. "Shiro?" The blond's tone was a coy tease.

_Words! Fuck! How do I-_ More moans ripped free as Yonekuni's fingers scissored, penatrated, and pulled free. The words were definitely not coming, moans and panting were the only response he could offer the croco. Which seemed to be part of the fun for the heavy-seed as he continued the sweet torture, drawing Shiro to the edge of his orgasm but not letting him go over it.  
"Yonekuni...please...please...!" Finally! Making some progress on the vocal end, but that was about all Shiro could get out before another bout of bliss made him close his eyes and just moan.

"Man," Yonekuni licked his lips, undoing his fly and pulling his own erection free, "its hard not to comply when you beg that way." Shiro's entire body tingled with anticipation.

"Please..." It was a good thing that that was the single word he needed to make the croco finally take him. And what amazing ecstasy it was as he was finally dominated by his lover. Shiro came hard from the single thrust, digging his nails into the heavy-seed's back as his body jacked him off the mattress, the heat of Yonekuni saturating his inner-most core.  
Still he hadn't had enough, and neither had Yonekuni as the blond was still hard inside of Shiro. "M-more...!" It was as if all that waiting had made him need more orgasms, the desperation sending him nearly to tears as he nuzzled Yonekuni's neck, "Please, more...Yonekuni."

"As if I could stop right now." The croco said huskily, hiking Shiro's legs up over his hips, and pumping with vigor. Yonekuni caught the wolf's mouth, his body blanketing his partner's with ease as he slammed deeper and deeper inside. Shiro's nails bit into the heavy-seed's skin again as he found climax under the male, who practically roared in response, relentlessly quickening his speed until he was coming as well.  
The wolf sighed blissfully as he felt Yonekuni's seed spill inside of him. _Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all..._

The End!

Author's Note: I really hate this fricken story! It took me for-freaking-ever! ;) Maybe it was worth the effort if you fans enjoy it though...


End file.
